Many types of needles are available for a variety of surgical indications, ranging from simple closure of surface wounds to complex anastomoses and repair of various tissues.
In a most basic form, sutures are attached to a needle through an eye located at one end. Following puncture through the skin and tying of an end, the needle travels subcutaneously to an exit point whereupon both the needle and trailing suture are pulled through the skin. The suture is tied at the exit point and the steps repeated as required. The result of such suturing is substantial scarring which is, at the least, cosmetically undesirable.
In WO2007/098535, a double tipped needle with an elongate lumen is disclosed. The suture attached to this needle moves along the elongate lumen to enable a surgeon to manipulate the needle to retain a suture subcutaneously. With only the tips of the needle forming small puncture wounds scarring is greatly reduced.
There is still a need for a needle assembly which provides a means to effectively tunnel a suture subcutaneously and which has structural integrity and allows for more precision in controlling the orientation and depth of a suture beneath the skin.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.